fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Titania
Titania (ティアマト Tiamato, translated Tiamat in the Japanese version) is a character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She was once a knight in service of Crimea and first met Greil during a chance encounter in Gallia, while she was on an exchange program. Titania is the deputy commander of the Greil Mercenaries in the events of the games she appears in, and is also one of the few members of the group who supports Ike when he immaturely assumes the role of leader. She serves as an adviser of sorts to Ike, with her views often clashing with the Greil Mercenaries' staff officer and strategist, Soren. Titania also plays a maternal role to several of the younger members of the Greil Mercenaries, including Boyd, Ike, Rolf and Mist in Path of Radiance, and to a smaller extent, in Radiant Dawn. It is revealed in Titania's Support Conversations from Path of Radiance that she is secretly in love with Greil. This love of Titania never prospers, however, as Greil was already wed to Elena when he first met her. Titania's unrequited love persists even after Elena's eventual death, as she is unable to bring herself to taint Elena's memory, knowing full well that Greil had dearly loved his wife. She expresses immense grief and pain over Greil's death, providing further proof to the fact that she harbors affectionate feelings for him. Personality Titania is very caring to all the Greil Mercenaries, as the vice-commander of the Mercenaries. She accepts Ike wholeheartedly when he is placed in charge of the Greil Mercenaries. She is always there to support and help Ike in any planning. Her caring and maternal nature is shown fully when Ike tells her about Greil's death. Her initial reaction is not to grieve or worry about Greil, but instead remarks on how difficult it must have been for Ike. However, she is also shown to be a stern taskmaster, such as in her C Support with Boyd, when she chastises him for slacking on his axe practice. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 1: Automatically from the start. Base Stats | Paladin | Light |1 |33 |12 |4 |13 |14 |11 |11 |7 |8 |33 |9 | Lance - C Axe - A | Counter | Steel Axe Iron Axe Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |80% |45% |25% |60% |50% |45% |40% |45% |} Support Conversations *Rhys *Boyd *Ike *Mist Overall Titania becomes playable early in the game, and is a pre-promoted Paladin who fits the Oifey archetype. As Titania is pre-promoted, she will receive less experience from battles in the earlier chapters, making it strongly advisable to ensure that she does not score as many kills as possible. She can, however, be used effectively in the early chapters to help the player in difficult situations, especially on the Hard and Maniac settings of the game. In the end, she has lower stats than the other Paladins (particularly in strength), but her stats are still average enough for her to be used in the later chapters. Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 3: Chapter Prologue: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter Prologue, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10. 11 and Final. *Part 4: Chapter 1: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 1, 4 and Final. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | | |○ | |○ | | |○ | |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available Base Stats | Axe Paladin | Light |16 |36 |25 |10 |22 |21 |19 |20 |14 |8 |33 |9 | Axe - S | Counter Canto | Steel Poleax Short Axe |} Growth Rates |60% |60% |15% |55% |50% |40% |20% |30% |} Biorhythm Promotional Gains 'Promotion to Gold Knight' *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +3 *'Resistance:' +4 *'Con:' +0 *'Move:' +0 *'SS Rank'* *'A Rank' *''' Only if said mastery rank is still at S. Bond Support *Ike: 5% *Rhys: 5% *Mist: 5% Overall In Radiant Dawn, Titania appears alongside the other Greil Mercenaries members, and becomes playable at the beginning of Part 3. Despite being a pre-promoted unit once again, the three-tier promotion system of the game makes units like herself fairly common. This essentially allows Titania to gain experience like any other unit will, making it possible for the player to train her without any repercussions. If trained, she has the potential to become a potent mounted unit, her only weaknesses being her low Defense, and her lower starting HP. Since Titania's Magic stat is fairly high for a physical attacker, the Imbue skill is notably effective on her. Awakening Base Stats |Great Knight |6 |49 |27 |12 |25 |24 |19 |23 |12 |7 | Discipline Outdoor Fighter Luna Counter | Sword - D Lance - C Axe - B | Titania's Axe* |} ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped. Quotes Death Quotes Path of Radiance '''Titania: Urgh! Ah... ...I can still... ...can still...fight... Ike: Stop it, Titania! That wound could kill you! Hurry up and retreat! Titania: For Crimea... I must... This war hangs in the balance... I cannot withdraw... Ike: No, that's why you have to withdraw! I need you alive! We'll be all right! Believe in us! Titania: I understand...Ike. And I'm sorry. Epilogue Radiant Dawn *'Scarlet-Haired Paladin' (紅の聖騎士) Titania remained second in command of the mercenaries. Once a year, she visited the graves of her fallen friends. Etymology Titania is the name of the queen of the fairies in the play A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. Her Japanese name, Tiamat, is a goddess from Babylonian mythology, often associated with the sea and considered to be the embodiment of primordial chaos. Modern culture and video games (such as the Final Fantasy series) tend to depict Tiamat as a dragon or a hydra. Trivia *In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Vanessa's pegasus mount is named Titania. *In certain chapters of Path of Radiance, if Titania is not deployed for the battle in question, she will appear as an Other Unit to speak with Ike and Soren before the battle begins. *In the beta version of Path of Radiance, Titania was originally planned to be a Lance Knight, and not a Paladin. Gallery File:Titania.jpg|Artwork of Titania from "Path of Radiance". File:titania.png|Titania's portrait from Path of Radiance. File:titania2.png|Titania's portrait from Radiant Dawn. File:Titaniamovie.jpg|Titania in a movie cutscene. File:FE9 Titania (Paladin).png|Titania's FE9 battle model as a Paladin. File:FE10 Titania (Axe Paladin).png|Titania's FE10 battle model as an Axe Paladin. File:FE10 Titania (Gold Knight).png|Titania's FE10 battle model as a Gold Knight. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc